


Bridal bouquets and garters.

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Guess who catches the bridal bouquets and the garter? And Lord Elrond of Imladris makes certain all traditions are honored at his weddin





	Bridal bouquets and garters.

Bridal bouquets and garters

 

Third age, 109

 

/He is lurking in the shadows again. Even during the wedding he stands apart, not joining in this joyous celebration./ Glorfindel felt saddened, seeing the weak smile on Erestor’s face. The advisor had made all necessary preparations so the wedding would be perfect, but refused to step out of the shadowed corner he was hiding in. Leaning against a pillar, Glorfindel wondered once more about the enigma that was Erestor, trying to figure him out.

 

Elrond and Erestor knew each other from Lindon, he knew that much. When Glorfindel had joined Elrond’s household, Erestor and their Lord had already been good friends and Erestor was the best advisor a ruler could wish for. But at the same time, Erestor’s demeanor didn’t really fit that one of an influential advisor. During meetings or negotiations, Erestor stood behind Elrond, whispering into his ear; once he had said his piece, he disappeared into a shadowed corner again – never displaying the power he truly held. It had taken Glorfindel some time to figure out that Erestor was shy – extremely shy – and that the raven-haired Elf seldom addressed someone privately. He hid, trying to draw as little attention as possible. And yet, he saw everything.

 

Glorfindel’s first mission had been to befriend Erestor, and he had valiantly tried. He had invited Erestor to dinner, suggested they walk in the gardens, or join the minstrels in the Hall of Fire to listen to their sweet songs. And every time he had suggested spending time together Erestor had blushed, and then quickly excused himself, as if afraid to spend time in his company. Why? He hadn’t figured that one out yet. And even now, during Celebrían and Elrond’s wedding ceremony, Erestor tried to blend in with the background. But such a thing was impossible. Erestor was too rare a beauty to be overlooked.

 

Hungrily, Glorfindel’s gaze swept over Erestor’s mysterious form. The dark hair, which Erestor usually wore loose, was now neatly braided. The tiny plaits, adorned with golden beads, had immediately drawn his attention, making Glorfindel’s heart beat with desire. Erestor had chosen to wear dark velvet, a warm color that balanced between brown and crimson, which cunningly highlighted his chocolate brown eyes. The luxurious lips were slightly pouted, and when Erestor moistened his lips, that very sight set Glorfindel’s groin on fire. Oh, he wanted him! Had wanted Erestor for quite some time, but had given up hope when Erestor continued to brush him off. /So lovely./

 

Erestor felt Glorfindel’s eyes upon him, but decided to ignore the Captain. Glorfindel had tried to befriend him, but Erestor had kept him at a distance, afraid he was to lose his heart to the fabled warrior. He knew he was ordinary, and tried to act in a fitting matter. That Elrond trusted his judgment flattered him, but he also realized he was an outsider. Where most of Imladris’ Elves easily made merry, danced, joked, and laughed, he felt left out. He hid in the shadows, hoping no one noticed him. He was content to stand on the side line and watch life pass him by. What else could he do? Life didn’t include him. He was a bystander – a watcher.

 

His gaze settled on the newly wed couple. Celebrían and Elrond beamed with happiness. Their smiles sparkled with joy and mirth, and their entwined hands spoke of the great love they held for each other. Erestor used to dream of finding a grand passion like theirs, but knew it wasn’t for him. He was destined to stand in the shadows and counsel Elrond. His place wasn’t in the spotlight.

 

Erestor hid his hands in the long folds of his robes, and smiled, contently, when Elrond kissed his wife passionately. They were happy – so happy – and he was happy for them.

 

Celebrían exchanged a glance with Elrond, finding a brooding expression lay in her husband’s gray eyes. “My love? What troubles you?” She followed the direction of his gaze and found herself looking into Erestor’s warm eyes.

 

“We need to find a way to force them to admit their feelings for each other,” said Elrond, “This is ridiculous.” He had seen the attraction grow with the years, and yet Glorfindel and Erestor refused to confess their feelings. “But how?”

 

Celebrían squeezed her husband’s hand. “Maybe I know of a way.”

 

Elrond gave her a surprised and hopeful look. “You do?”

 

“Just wait and see.”

 

 

“All single males please line up!” called out Celeborn, enjoying the feast. “The groom is about to throw the garter!” This was one of his favorite moments, and he couldn’t help but wonder who would catch the little blue garment. “I can’t wait to see who will marry next!” He gave Galadriel a wink, and then wriggled an eyebrow suggestively.

 

Galadriel giggled, and quickly hid her grin behind her hand. As her gaze scanned the assembled group, she realized one was missing. “Wait!” She rushed toward the corner Erestor was still hiding in and pulled the reluctant, slightly struggling advisor in front of the male Elves. “You are unmarried and still available and should take part in this!”

 

“My Lady, please release me!” But Galadriel’s hold was firm. Panicked, he looked about, finding numerous bachelors grinning at him; Glorfindel’s smirk was the widest. “I do not wish to take part in this.”

 

“Would you deny me?” Celebrían walked up to Erestor, smiling predatorily. “This is tradition, Erestor, and you can’t simply brush it aside.”

 

Erestor sighed, deeply troubled. “I won’t dishonor you, my Lady.” He stayed in his assigned spot when Galadriel released his hand. Feeling miserable, now that everyone was looking at him, he tried to hide behind his hair. But the raven mane was braided and didn’t offer much shelter. He wished the floor would open up and swallow him. Anything was better than having to stand here!

 

Glorfindel watched Erestor closely, sensing the unease that rolled off of the dark-haired Elf in waves. Why? Why did Erestor act in this way? Didn’t he know half the Elves in this room -- males and females -- desired him? No, Erestor didn’t know, he realized, saddened.

 

Celebrían’s giggling drew Glorfindel’s attention and the blond smiled, seeing Elrond delicately remove his wife’s garter, painfully making sure no skin was revealed to the onlookers. /He is more dexterous with his fingers than I thought!/

 

Elrond gave his wife an adoring smile and then turned around. In order to draw everyone’s attention, he coughed to clear his throat. “It is time,” he announced in a wicked tone. He spun the blue garter around his finger, raising an eyebrow and giving Glorfindel a wink. Then, a naughty idea came to him. /Ah, that is what Celebrían was hinting at,/ he realized, seeing his wife point at Erestor. Memorizing where Erestor stood, he turned around and threw the garter.

 

Several hands went into the air, trying to catch the garter. Erestor, however, didn’t, and even tried to duck when the blue garment headed toward him. Hands, which had tried to grab the prized possession, now went down and giggling erupted all around him when the garter landed gracelessly on his head. Dumbfounded, Erestor stared -- cross-eyed -- at the offending item that circled his head like a coronet.

 

“It looks like you are the next one, Erestor,” said Elrond, giggling hard.

 

Erestor grew terribly flustered and he quickly stared at the floor after removing the garment from his head. Looking at the Elf closest to him -- Orophin -- he tried to push the garter into the Galadhel’s hands. “Here, for you!”

 

“Oh no,” said Orophin, shaking his head. Smiling, he raised his hand and pointed a finger at Erestor. “You caught it…”

 

Haldir interrupted his brother, “It is more like the garter caught him!”

 

More laughter sounded around him, making Erestor feel even more miserable. What had he done to deserve this? In what way had he offended the Valar? Then his gaze met Glorfindel’s. The blond was actually smiling at him, wriggling his eyebrow the same way Celeborn had when he had looked at Galadriel. Now that he was stuck with the garter, he hid it within his long sleeve, and did his best to pretend nothing had happened. He wasn’t the next one to be married! Who would possibly want him?

 

Glorfindel sensed Erestor’s unease and unhappiness, and wished there was a way to take it away, but the advisor wouldn’t allow him close. He sighed, deeply, wondering what it was that made Erestor act in this way.

 

Celebrían advanced on Erestor and smiled warmly at him. She raised her right hand and tenderly caressed the advisor’s face. “I hope there is someone who will find a way into your heart,” she said, softly and sincerely.

 

Erestor bit his bottom lip. He couldn’t possibly tell her that someone had already captured his heart, and that this someone was Glorfindel!

 

“Now drink some wine,” said Elrond, joining Erestor and his wife. He presented a glass of Imladris’ best wine to his advisor and easily caught Glorfindel’s longing look. Part one of their plan had been completed. Now it was up to Celebrían to carry out part two successfully.

 

 

“The flowers! The Lady is going to throw the bouquet!” All maidens gathered together, each one hoping they were the lucky one to catch the bouquet -- especially now that Erestor had caught the garter. Erestor was an excellent match and more than one maidens’ heart beat with desire for the dark-haired advisor.

 

Glorfindel found that most of the carafes filled with wine were empty and he was about to head for the kitchen when Celebrían threw her bouquet.

 

Elrond, realizing his chance, called out, “Catch!”

 

Glorfindel’s instincts kicked in at hearing his friend’s and master’s voice and automatically caught the flowers in his arms. The female Elves who surrounded him, glared at him, and Glorfindel apologetically shrugged his shoulders. “It is Elrond’s fault!” Why had the half-Elf called out? “Here, you take them!” He tried to push the flowers into the arms of the maiden who was closest to him, but the she-Elf gave him a deadly look, crossed her arms in front of her chest and proudly raised her head, not accepting the peace offering.

 

“I am truly sorry!” said Glorfindel, trying to appease the she-Elves. In the end, he turned away from them and faced a grinning Celebrían. “Here, you throw it again!”

 

“You caught it, Glorfindel. You will be Imladris’ next bride,” stated Celebrían, chuckling softly.

 

“Bride? Bride?!” Big-eyed, Glorfindel stared at her in shock. “You can’t be serious!”

 

“It is tradition,” began Galadriel, softly, “that the male who caught the garter puts it in its proper place.” A sly grin appeared on her face. “I hope you aren’t wearing leggings underneath those robes, Glorfindel. If you are, you need to strip out of them first. The garter goes on naked skin.”

 

Glorfindel gulped, shocked. “What?”

 

“Come on, Erestor, don’t be shy!” Celebrían had claimed Erestor’s hand and now pushed the dark-haired Elf toward Glorfindel. “Meet your bride.”

 

Horrified, Erestor and Glorfindel stared at each other. This couldn’t be happening!

 

“Erestor, you caught the garter,” stated Elrond in an official tone, “And you, Glorfindel, caught the bridal bouquet. As is tradition, the garter will go around your leg, my dearest friend.” Oh, Celebrían’s plan worked perfectly! When his wife had reminded him of this custom, he had instantly realized this was *the* way to get his advisor and Captain together. “Don’t be shy, Erestor!”

 

A crimson blush covered Erestor’s face. His hands shook and he didn’t dare make eye contact with anyone. “I can’t,” he whispered in a miserable tone.

 

“And why is that?” asked Glorfindel, growing curious in spite of his delicate situation.

 

“I can’t!” Erestor squirmed, shyly. The next moment he turned and tried to run toward the doorway.

 

“I don’t think so.” Celeborn, who stood closest to Erestor, grabbed the advisor by the shoulder. “You don’t want to bring dishonor to this day?”

 

“I can’t,” whispered Erestor in a pleading tone. The mere thought of having to slide his hands up Glorfindel’s naked leg was enough to make him burst out into a cold sweat. “Please don’t ask this of me.”

 

“If you remain unwilling to follow tradition…” began Galadriel in a calm tone, “Drastic measures will be required.”

 

At this point Glorfindel actually felt sorry for Erestor. The raven-haired Elf’s body language spoke of discomfort -- even fear. “Maybe we shouldn’t --"

 

But Elrond wouldn’t allow it. This could be the only chance he would get at making Erestor face his feelings for Glorfindel – and vice versa. “Orophin? Haldir?”

 

“Yes, my Lord?” The two brothers saw the mischievous glint in Elrond’s eyes and were prepared to play their parts in this scheme.

 

“Lock Erestor and Glorfindel in one of the guest rooms.” After giving the two Elves their orders, Elrond addressed Erestor. “They will only let you leave after the garter is in place.”

 

Now Glorfindel’s eyes widened as well. “Elrond?”

 

“Carry out my orders,” said Elrond, smugly, ignoring Glorfindel’s puzzled expression. “Do it now.”

 

Before Erestor knew what was happening, he had been shooed into the corridor. Haldir was pulling him along and behind him he heard Glorfindel curse softly. /He is still clutching the flowers. Why?/ The absurdity of his situation hadn’t fully registered when he was pushed into a guest room.

 

“Hey, stop it!” Glorfindel glared at Orophin, but the Galadhel wasn’t impressed, and pushed him inside as well. The door closed and was bolted. The sound of metal sliding into place actually startled Glorfindel. “I can’t believe Elrond did that!” Wide-eyed, he turned to face Erestor, who looked equally shocked.

 

“Neither… can… I” stuttered Erestor, panicking now that he had been locked into the same room with Glorfindel. Nothing good could come out of this.

 

 

Erestor immediately retreated into the back of the room and Glorfindel wondered if the dark-haired Elf was actually trying to make himself invisible, which obviously wouldn’t work. “Uh, let’s get this over with and join the feast again. Wine flows richly and Celeborn brought some of his private stock.” As he was still holding the bridal bouquet, he placed it on a side table and then studied Erestor. /He looks like a deer, caught in a trap and about to be eaten by a wolf. Do I intimidate him that much? I never knew!/

 

“I am not sliding that garter up your leg!” Erestor flung the tiny bit of blue silk onto the floor and glared at Glorfindel. “Why did you have to catch the flowers?”

 

“Elrond yelped ‘catch’. What was I supposed to do?” Glorfindel was beginning to feel sorry for the dark-haired advisor. This was clearly the last place on Arda Erestor wanted to be. “We can be out of this room in a moment, if you cooperate!” Glorfindel sat down on the window sill, and parted his robes, revealing his long legs.

 

*Bare* legs, noted Erestor, embarrassed. “Cover yourself!” He managed to avert his stare, which had been directed at the long, well-muscled legs. “And why aren’t you wearing leggings?”

 

“It is a feast, Erestor. We will dance, drink wine and feel intoxicated – warm. Leggings are a hindrance.” Glorfindel grinned – concluding that Erestor *was* wearing leggings! Wriggling his right leg, he called Erestor closer. “Come on, you can do this!”

 

“No,” said Erestor in a clipped voice, which he hoped hid his growing embarrassment. /Why is Elrond doing this to me?/ He turned away from Glorfindel to demonstrate his unwillingness to proceed. “I am not touching you in that way!”

 

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow and stopped wiggling. “Do I disgust you, then?”

 

“No!” Erestor was quick to answer, “You don’t disgust me!”

 

“Then why refuse to touch me?” Glorfindel swung his feet from left to right and back again, as if he were still a child, up to some mischief.

 

“It is much too personal… intimate” tried Erestor to explain. “I can’t possibly slide my fingers up your leg.” Oh, that image alone was enough to make his groin stir. Melting deeper into the shadows, he crossed his arms in front of his chest, hoping the dark also hid his facial features. He sucked in his breath when Glorfindel jumped to his feet and then advanced on him. “Leave me alone.”

 

“I can’t,” said Glorfindel, slowly, “even if I wished so, I couldn’t. They won’t let us out of here until that garter is in place.” Was it just his imagination or was Erestor trembling? And was that really a blush that showed on that handsome face? /Why so shy, Erestor?/

 

“Then put it in place yourself!” Why hadn’t that brilliant idea occurred to him sooner? Excited, Erestor took a step forward, but as Glorfindel did exactly the same thing, they now stood face to face, chests almost touching. “*You* put it in place!” repeated Erestor, with much more determination. “They never need to know it wasn’t I who put it there!”

 

Glorfindel shook his head, saddened for an unfathomable reason. He had avoided this confrontation for years, but found he couldn’t do so any more. “Why are you afraid to touch me?”

 

“Afraid? I am not afraid!” But Erestor’s eyes revealed the truth, and he averted them quickly. “I am not afraid!”

 

“But you are,” said Glorfindel, slowly. “Why?” Raising his right hand, he caressed Erestor’s face, and although he expected the defensive move, he was still surprised when Erestor pressed himself against the wall in order to create more distance between them. “I don’t bite, Erestor.”

 

Erestor trembled at hearing that friendly, almost sensual voice. “Please, don’t.”

 

“No, I can’t walk away from this,” replied Glorfindel, steadfast. “You say I don’t disgust you… You say you are not afraid of me… Then why do you refuse to touch me, Erestor?” He used the same voice he would use with a frightened child, hoping to reassure the advisor. “You can trust me, Erestor. You can tell me.”

 

“No, I can’t,” said Erestor in a shaky voice. “Please, don’t pressure me any further.”

 

Realizing he wasn’t getting through to Erestor, Glorfindel bestowed one last caress on the raven hair and then backed up, returning Erestor’s precious private space to the advisor. “Give me the garter, then.” He wasn’t getting anywhere with Erestor, and the tension in the room was mounting. He had no idea how Erestor would react when the other Elf felt truly cornered and he didn’t want to find out. The tension -- the pressure -- for some reason scared Erestor.

 

Glorfindel’s tender caress sent tiny sparks through Erestor’s body, but he ignored them to the best of his ability. Moving fast, he slipped past Glorfindel and picked up the garter from the floor. “Here, do it.”

 

Glorfindel sucked in his breath in disbelief when the advisor actually turned away from him, so he would have all the privacy he could ever want. /I just don’t understand you, Erestor!/ Glorfindel slid the garter into place and then rested a hand on Erestor’s shoulder. As expected, the advisor jumped at the unexpected touch. /I really want to know why you act so peculiarly./

 

“Done?” Erestor knew he sounded cold and clipped, but it was the only way to contain the wave of affection and fright that coursed through him. For so many nights he had dreamt of such an opportunity. It would have been so easy to tell Glorfindel the truth; that he loved him, but he couldn’t speak the words. The fear of Glorfindel rejecting him paralyzed his tongue.

 

“I wonder what Haldir and Orophin will say of this,” said Glorfindel, thoughtfully.

 

“They won’t bother to ask how the garter got there,” replied Erestor, hoping it wasn’t just wishful thinking on his part.

 

 

Haldir had first studied Glorfindel and now deeply probed Erestor’s gaze. Finally, he reached his conclusion and asked Glorfindel, “Did Erestor honor our traditions? Did he put the garter in place?”

 

Glorfindel knew he had to do well if he was to fool Haldir. The march warden knew how to tell lie from truth. “Aye, he did.”

 

Haldir cocked his head, not yet revealing his sentiments on that answer. “Erestor, did you slide the garter into place?”

 

Erestor had buried his hands in the folds of his long sleeves and now nervously wrung them. Haldir’s knowing expression was particularly unnerving and he knew the instant that Haldir knew. But he had to try. “Aye, I did.”

 

“That’s a lie,” stated Haldir, calmly. “And that is very unbecoming of you, Lord Councilor.”

 

Erestor bit his bottom lip and his gaze darted nervously into Glorfindel’s direction. What was he supposed to do?

 

“You lied,” repeated Haldir. “It was Glorfindel who put the garter into place. You disappoint me, my Lords, attempting to deceive me.”

 

“But I can’t do it!” Erestor exploded with emotion. “It’s not fair to lock us up! Glorfindel didn’t do anything wrong and you should let him go!”

 

Haldir shook his head. “He did wrong when he carried out your instructions, Lord Councilor.”

 

“Haldir, come on!” Glorfindel moved closer to the Galadhel, who he had known for decades. “There is a feast going on and I am missing it! I want to taste Celeborn’s wine!”

 

Haldir wasn’t impressed. “You know what you have to do, my Lord. Now, return to your room.”

 

Erestor gave Glorfindel a panicked look. “We will be in there until next Yule!”

 

“No, we will be there until the end of Arda!” Glorfindel, ill-tempered at this point, marched back into the room.

 

“Lord Councilor, please follow Lord Glorfindel back inside.” Haldir’s features remained calm, but mirth could be heard in his tone.

 

A moment later, Glorfindel poked his head outside again. “Haldir? Would it be acceptable if Erestor and I reverse tasks? Would it appease you if I placed the garter on him? Would you let us go then?”

 

Horrified, Erestor gathered his robes close to his body. “You aren’t touching me!” The thought of Glorfindel’s hands sliding up his leg and his upper thigh caused him to grow aroused. Blushing and shame-faced, he ran back into the room, hoping to hide his arousal and embarrassment from all present.

 

Haldir finally allowed a grin to break through on his face. “Aye, that is acceptable.” His hazel eyes twinkled wickedly. “That is an excellent idea, if I may say so.”

 

“Good, at least now I have a chance to leave this room before the celebration has ended,” said Glorfindel, smugly, pulling the door shut behind him. How hard could it be to get that garter into place?

 

 

“Do you think he will succeed?” asked Orophin, who had been quiet up until now, content to watch and listen to the exchange between the three Elves.

 

“Glorfindel?” Haldir wriggled an eyebrow suggestively. “I hope so.”

 

“You saw that look as well?”

 

“The look*s*” said Haldir, stressing the plural. “The two fools are attracted to each other.”

 

“I did wonder why Lord Elrond was so determined to follow this tradition to the letter.”

 

“You have your answer now, Orophin,” said Haldir, grinning once more. “If this scheme works, we might have another wedding shortly.”

 

“Erestor and Glorfindel getting married,” said Orophin, chuckling amused. “Makes one wonder who will catch the bouquet and garter then.”

 

“It won’t be me,” said Haldir, his eyes twinkling with mirth. “I won’t become a pawn in Lord Elrond’s little games.”

 

“Neither will it be me,” stated Orophin. “And now let’s go back to listening to our lovebirds rave and rant.”

 

 

“Oh no! You aren’t placing that offensive thing on me!” Erestor glared at the garter, and then the deadly look shifted to Glorfindel. “Stay away from me!”

 

“Erestor… My dearest Erestor…” Glorfindel had intended to add one more teasing comment, but when he saw the expression shift in Erestor’s dark eyes, he grew alert. “Why are you fighting this? This means nothing!”

 

/But I want it to mean something!/ Erestor, however, remained quiet. “I am not fighting this! I merely find this folly.”

 

/Do you?/ Glorfindel’s eyes narrowed. The garter was still in his hand and until a moment ago he had considered putting Erestor over his knee and slipping it on. But revelation dawned, making him stall. /He says I don’t disgust him and that he isn’t afraid of me. There is only one other reason I can think of why this situation would make him uncomfortable. Quite the opposite… Do you like me, then, Erestor? In *that* way? And are you too shy to tell me?/ He recalled the way Erestor had trembled when he had caressed the raven-haired Elf’s face and it seemed to confirm his suspicions.

 

Erestor grew anxious when a puzzled expression appeared on Glorfindel’s face. He had seen it before whenever the golden-haired Elf had figured something out. /Don’t let him realize the truth!/ His worst fear would come true, then! Glorfindel would reject him!

 

Deciding on a different tactic, Glorfindel placed the garter aside and advanced on Erestor until he stood in front of the dark-haired advisor. Repeating his earlier caress, his fingertips stroked the soft skin of Erestor’s face. He closely monitored the other Elf’s reaction and with a start, realized he had been right. Involuntarily, Erestor had closed his eyes and was even leaning into the touch. /How could I have been so blind?/

 

Erestor finally realized what he had given away and jerked away from Glorfindel, trying to stop the caress. “Don’t do this…”

 

Glorfindel’s heart missed a beat at hearing the soft, pleading tone. “Erestor, methinks we need to talk.”

 

“Methinks?” Erestor raised an eyebrow, but the smile that surfaced on his face revealed that Glorfindel’s choice of words secretly amused him. He didn’t pull away when Glorfindel’s hand found his. Neither did he try to flee when Glorfindel pulled him toward the couch. Surrendering to his fate, he sat down, realizing the moment of truth had finally come. He was determined to face his downfall with calm and pride -- if such a thing was possible.

 

Glorfindel refused to let go of Erestor’s hand and ran his thumb over the other Elf’s knuckles. “Aye, we need to talk.”

 

“About what?” Erestor didn’t dare make eye contact and stared at the floor instead. The fact that Glorfindel was still caressing his hand surprised him. Why was Glorfindel doing that?

 

“About your feelings for me.” Glorfindel held his breath, hearing Erestor’s soft yelp. “I have been blind for a long time, haven’t I?”

 

“Not blind,” whispered Erestor, who squirmed uncomfortably on the couch. “I didn’t want you to see.”

 

“Why?” Glorfindel cocked his head, trying to make eye contact, but failed.

 

“Because I know that you don’t return my feelings.”

 

“And how do you know that?” Glorfindel inched closer, raised his hand, and gently lifted Erestor’s face, so they finally were eye-to-eye.

 

“I lurk in the shadows for a reason,” started Erestor, feeling weak in the knees now that Glorfindel was looking him in the eye. “I never step onto the foreground.”

 

“Why?” Glorfindel was only half listening, studying Erestor’s glistering eyes instead. Why had he never seen the love that shone from the depths of those chocolate brown eyes?

 

“I don’t compare to our Lord or to you for that matter. I know that you are out of my league, Glorfindel.”

 

Now this did get Glorfindel’s attention. “What?”

 

“I have watched you for so long. Since you joined Elrond’s household, I have loved you from afar.” Why was he admitting this? Why was he making himself so vulnerable?

 

That vulnerability wasn’t lost on Glorfindel and he carefully folded an arm around the shaking Elf. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I didn’t think I could bear your rejection, but I don’t have a choice now. So I will face it.”

 

“Face what?” Glorfindel’s brow furrowed.

 

“Rejection.” Erestor finally broke the eye contact Glorfindel had managed to establish. He shivered violently, waiting for the exact moment when the truth would sink in and Glorfindel would move away from him.

 

“Rejection? Why would you expect rejection?” Whilst speaking those words, Glorfindel finally realized the whole truth. “Oh, you thought I wouldn’t be interested.”

 

“I know you are not.” Erestor tried to remove his hand from Glorfindel’s hold, but the blond wouldn’t let him.

 

“My sweet, foolish – utterly foolish, I must say – Erestor. I *am* interested. Do you have any idea how much I have wanted this? Still want it?” Glorfindel chuckled softly, seeing Erestor’s eyes go wide with surprise. “Why do you think I asked to spend time with you? I hoped romance would blossom during our midnight strolls, but you never gave me a chance!”

 

“This can’t be…” Erestor panted softly, feeling light-headed.

 

“Oh, my sweet – but no so smart – Erestor!” Glorfindel shook his head and smiled warmly. “I have loved you for years, but when you kept me at a distance, I thought I would never win your affection! We are a sublime pair of fools!”

 

Erestor wanted to wrap his arms around Glorfindel and declare his love properly, but then a terrible thought came to him. “Or are you saying this because you hope I will let you put that garter on me? Are you honest with me?” His heart would most certainly break if Glorfindel was merely pretending!

 

“What do I have to do to…?” Glorfindel left his sentence unfinished, instinctively knowing that mere words had little impact on Erestor. “Let me demonstrate instead.”

 

Glorfindel’s action took Erestor by surprise. The fair Elf leaned in closer to him -- so incredibly close! -- and then soft lips descended onto his. The kiss was gentle -- tender -- and spoke of love, not lies or lust. Unable to withstand such subtle an attack, he relented, parting lips and teeth and allowing Glorfindel’s inquisitive tongue inside.

 

Glorfindel took advantage of Erestor’s willingness to prolong this kiss and the apparent lack of experience, pulling him close and deepening the kiss. Soft moans, mixed in with mews and purrs left Erestor’s lips, and the sounds brought a brilliant smile to his face when he finally released the raven-haired Elf. “I love you, my sweet, foolish, not as smart as you think you are, Erestor.”

 

Speechless, Erestor could only stare at the blond. Glorfindel had kissed him! Had really, really kissed him!

 

Reaching for the garter with his right hand, Glorfindel took hold of it, and knelt in front of Erestor, settling down in between the raven-haired Elf’s parted legs. “May I?”

 

“How could I possibly deny you?” Erestor’s fingers trembled, reverently reaching for Glorfindel’s hair. The fingertips moved through the golden mass of hair, tenderly caressing it.

 

Glorfindel knew he had to get this right, and didn’t demand Erestor remove his leggings before sliding on the garter. Now that he strongly suspected that Erestor was still untouched, he would go slow, and treat Erestor with all the respect the advisor deserved.

 

Erestor swallowed hard, trying to rid himself of the lump of fierce emotions that formed in his throat, feeling Glorfindel’s fingertips travel up his thigh. He was grateful that the leggings were still in place, for the truth was that he was in no way ready yet to take such a revealing step. “Will this be good enough for Haldir and Orophin?”

 

“It has to be, meleth.” Erestor released a soft yelp at hearing that endearment and Glorfindel tenderly stroked the inside of the advisor’s thigh through the fabric of the leggings. “We should be grateful, you know.”

 

Erestor immediately understood what Glorfindel was hinting at. “If it hadn’t been for Elrond locking us up in here we might have never admitted our feelings.”

 

“Do you think he knows?” wondered Glorfindel, who moved closer until he could wrap his arms tightly around Erestor’s waist. He rested his head against his beloved’s chest and sighed deeply.

 

“Maybe,” admitted Erestor. Now that he thought about it, it *was* odd that Elrond had locked them up. Would the half-Elf have done so without a good reason?

 

“Erestor?” Glorfindel rubbed his cheek against Erestor’s chest in a feline way, purring softly.

 

“Yes?” Erestor would have loved to add ‘meleth’ to that, but this still felt too surreal to believe just yet.

 

“I am no longer in a hurry to leave this room.”

 

“I thought you wanted to celebrate?” Erestor shyly placed a chaste kiss on top of Glorfindel’s fair hair.

 

“I find I like your company better, especially if we continue kissing.” Glorfindel brought one arm up behind Erestor’s back to eventually cup his lover’s neck. Looking up, he smiled adoringly. “Are you agreeable to that?”

 

“More kissing?” asked Erestor, breathlessly.

 

“Aye, more kissing… A lot more kissing… Long kisses…” Glorfindel wondered where his flair for words had gone. Had he really been reduced to this? But those chocolate brown eyes -- melting -- took away his last, remaining ability to think. “Kiss?”

 

“Aye, kiss…” whispered Erestor, lifting Glorfindel’s face so their lips almost touched.

 

“All night long?”

 

“Even longer, if you desire so.”

 

“I am agreeable to that,” purred Glorfindel, blissfully. “Kissing… all night long… in this room.”

 

“Aye, in this room.” Taking the initiative, Erestor touched his lips to Glorfindel’s for another enticing kiss. Why had he been so determined to leave this room so quickly when someone as warm, loving and kissable as Glorfindel was here with him?

 

Glorfindel couldn’t agree more, deepening the kiss and surrendering to his feelings.

 

 

Haldir winked at Orophin. “It is extremely quiet in there.” Eavesdropping, he placed his ear against the door. “What do you think happened?”

 

“Maybe they are kissing?”

 

Haldir corrected his brother. “Let us *hope* they are kissing!”

 

Orophin laughed, softly. “Do we want to find out?”

 

Haldir considered this. “That is not our task. Lord Elrond ordered us to make certain that garter got into place.”

 

“And do you think Glorfindel succeeded in doing just that?”

 

“I do… I do…” muttered Haldir. From a distance, music, singing and laughter reached his ears. “Orophin, do you agree that our mission has been accomplished?”

 

Orophin cocked his head, pretending to think long and hard. “It is still very quiet inside.”

 

“More kissing?”

 

“Maybe… or touching…” Orophin cleared his throat. “You are right, my brother. We no longer have any business here. Let us join the feast again.”

 

“Ah,” said Haldir, smiling slyly. “Did a certain minstrel catch your eye and are you eager to return to him?”

 

“His name is Lindir,” said Orophin, sighing dreamily. “And aye, I *am* eager to return to him!”

 

Haldir gestured for his brother to fall into step beside him when he headed back for the Hall of Fire. /Mission accomplished./

 

The end

May 2004


End file.
